Harry Potter and The Heir of Merlin
by SerpentTongueSorceror
Summary: mysterious teenager appears and turns out to be the heir of merlin and a new member of the family. HarryGinny and HermoineRon. new enemy after fall of the dark lord causes mayhem, adventuring, and betrayal.ONLY TO BE CONTINUED AT REQUEST OF READERS!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of A New Hero

**_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, except for one that appears in my fan fiction, i dont want to ruin the surprise of finding out his name for you. Also, only the very beginning actually has something that has to do with the actual story of Harry Potter._**

Chapter 1: Unsusptected Hero

"All hope is gone, your 'Golden Boy' Harry potter is dead. Give up and your life may be spared. Surrender peacefully and have no more danger befall y--""No! he's not dead!" screamed Molly Weasley, who was like a mother to Harry when he needed it most.

"Aaargh!" Lord Voldemort let out a scream as a transparent force struck him. Taking advantage of this distraction, Neville Longbottom, a chubby; accident prone kid, pulled out the sword of Godric Griffindor and cut the snake known as Nagini in half. "No! You will pay for this!" screamed Voldemort at the top of his lungs to the shining silhouette walking down as the sun began to rise at the gates of Hogwarts.

The silent stranger walked down wearing a broken chest armor. He pulled up his wand and struck again only this time, Voldemort was prepared and deflected it with great difficulty and countered with a green blast from his wand. The strange newcomer to the battle of Hogwarts strangely didnt move out of the way, as most do when targeted by the killing curse. As a matter of fact, he deflected it with much ease and finally spoke his first words, "Ha, you are going to have to do alot better than that against me!" These words shocked everyone almost as much as his untroubled deflection of the killing curse. The dark lord sneered at him,"You think thats all i can do? I have pushed the boundaries of magic beyond all those known to wizards everywhere!"

And the battle to defy all magic known started. All those in the area watched in awe as this new comer defied almost everything they knew. First, he defied death when he repeatedly deflected killing curses as is they were extremely irritating insects. Then, he deflected, without flinching, every unforgivable or unlawful curse Lord Voldemort could think of. All of the spectators watched in a deep silence so when the first person spoke, everyone turned white of shock...


	2. Chapter 2: The Fate of Tom Marvolo Riddl

**_I still do not own Harry Potter, and reviews are still appreciated_**

Chapter 2: The Fate of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Unnoticed, Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, the chosen one, or as he now may be called; the boy who died and lived again, arose from where the death eaters left him to watch the battle. "Wow, who knew there were that many offensive spells created? Who knew anyone besides me who took a unforgivable without even flinching?" Next thing he knew, Harry Potter found himself on the floor after being tackled by his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. "Why the hell did you scare us like that? Whats wrong with you, we were so scared, we thought all hope was dead!" bellowed Ron. Harry murmured, "Well, i actually was dead..." "What!?" yelled both of his friends simultaneously. He replied simply, "Its a long story and I'll explain later."

All of a sudden, the trio heard a deep voice say, "All right, thats enough of you pest. Reducto!" Everyone had to guard themselves for the shockwave of the attack even though it was a pretty simple spell, this person made it a destructive force. "Ha, do you think a spell that simple could defeat a wizard of my strength?" On the inside, Lord Voldemort knew that he had to be careful since Potter destroyed all of his horcruxes, and the fat boy killed his snake but he couldnt show his vulnerability to this powerful new comer. "You are weak and old, and you are tiring.

"Milvus Missus!" shouted the stranger. Voldemort's shoulder all of a sudden had a hole in it and he flew back into a wall. Barely concious, Voldemort whispered, "Go ahead, finish me. You dont have it in you to finish me. DO IT!!"

The armored stranger appeared right in front of Voldemort and for the first time since his last encounter with Dumbledore, you could see fear in his eyes. "Do not underestimate me, murderer. I would not hesitate to finish you and send you to the death you so gracefully earned. The problem is, the prophecy." Harry thought to himself, 'How did this person know of the prophecy, when only 2 people besides himself alive know of it?'

The new comer continued, "The only person who can finish you is a kid named Harry Potter. By the way, who is Harry Potter?" Neville walked up to him after a couple of minutes of silence and said, "Sir, Harry Potter was killed... By him!" and pointed at Voldemort. "Get your finger away from me, blood traitor!" and the stranger made a whipping movement to Voldemort which caused him to scream out in pain.

What happened next left everyone in awe. Harry Potter walked up to the scene and said, "I am Harry Potter!" Lord Voldemort, knowing the end was near, started pleading with the young man who was holding him to the wall. "Please, young man, Potter, have mercy...""Mercy?! After everything youve done to the wizarding world, you beg for mercy?! Tom Marvolo Riddle, the only mercy you will recieve is that I will not choose how your pitiful existence will end! Exsecratus Exsisto!" shouted the stranger.

A giant flash of light came and as it cleared, Harry asked, "What did you do to him? Just out of interest..."

"I have given him a cursed existence, he will now remember every regretful memory, every bit of indecency he has commited his whole life for the rest of his pitiful existence." replied the stranger.

Voldemort's eyes turned wide and he started mumbling nonsense and finally shouted "What have I done to deserve this? Please end this now!"

"Well, you heard him Mr. Potter. End it." Harry replied,"Before I do, i have something i want to say to 'Lord' Voldemort.

"You... You killed my parents... You ended so many promising lives and destroyed the lives of people far better than you, who didnt deserve the cruel fate you gave them... You destroyed the lives of so many people I love, and the loved ones of so many that are here today, willing to fight to see the end of their lives, or the end of yours... So many died to accomplish what we have here today. You tried to destroy the trust they have in me, and in doing so you tried to destroy any hope they have had in the end of you. You failed. Even by trying to discredit me, you failed. This end of you is for all of our loved ones who have lost their lives to your hand. To all of those who will never see a bright future because of your actions. To all of the people who died trying to take you down. But, before that happens, I want to tell you that I love all of these people and we all love each other!"

Harry pointed his wand to Voldemort, not exactly sure how to end him with out becoming anymore like him, but, as if it were reading his thoughts, the elder wand slipped out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's, and Malfoy's wand fell to the ground. The elder wand started to glow and a shot of gold went straight from the wand to Voldemort's chest, and a loud roar of a lion and a hiss of a dying snake made it's way to the ears of all the spectators. Finally, it was done. Voldemort was finally gone from existence. But, even with this joyful occasion, there was one question that still rang in everyone's heads...


	3. Chapter 3: Identity Revealed

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger chapters but just a tip, thats gonna happen alot. This chapter tells you a bit about our mystery person, but if you want to know his whole story, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter. As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fan fiction with the exception of Albert**_

Chapter 3: Identity Revealed

"So just who the hell are you any way?" asked a paranoid, and irritated Argus Filch. Everyone became quiet quickly as the question was asked to the stranger who had just saved their lives, along with Harry Potter, and the lives of thousands of others. He replied simply, "I am known simply as Albert. Any other questions?"

A hand shot up before he finished saying the word questions. "Hermoine Granger I presume?" "Yes, and i actually have 2 questions." "Ask away.""Where did you come from?" "That is a long story that I would rather not answer, wrong place, wrong time. Your second question?"

At that Hermoine looked down sort of dissapointed. Then she picked her head up and asked, "How do you know so much about all of us and us so little about you?" "That question goes along with the last one and im sorry but i just cant answer that right now. Your questioning is quite impressive and from what i see in your mind you are obviously pretty smart, good job. Any other questions?" Hermoine blushed furiously, and Ron balled up his fists and gave Albert a burning look of hatred.

Seeing this, Albert dissapeared and reappeared infront of Ron and whispered something that looked like "Sorry, is that your girlfriend?" Ron blushed slightly and nodded his head. Albert then whispered, "There's no reason to be nervous, good job, she likes you alot too." Ron then smiled a smile that clearly said, 'I like this guy'.

Harry said, "How can you apparate in Hogwarts grounds?" Albert replied, "Simple answer to a complex question, I can transform into a pheonix. But i can do it so skillfully that it looks like I'm flashing away myself. If you look back to where i was standing, you can see the scorch marks i lef--"

"You mean like an animagus?" Hermoine nudged Ron in the ribs with a look the clearly said what the hell are you thinking, that was rude! As if he read her mind, Albert said, "No its quite ok, I dont mind Hermoine, but I dont exactly know what you are talking about. What is an animagus?" With a know-it-all expression all over her face, Hermoine cleared her throat and stated, "An animagus is a skilled witch or wizard that can use a large amount of concentration and transform into a animal that they resemble the most. Animagi are extremely rare because of the amount of time and skill it takes in order to fully learn the transformation."

"Thank you Hermoine and, yes Ron, i guess that is exactly what I am, an animagus." Albert's prodigious skill but lack of knowledge of the wizarding world left many at a loss of words. He didn't even know what an animagus was called!

"I guess now is the time to answer Hermoine's earlier questions, since no one else has any. I would rather discuss this at another area, perhaps more secluded?" Harry knew exactly where they could go and said, "Turn into a pheonix and all of us can grab your tail feathers." They all did as Harry said and Ron asked, "Harry, mate, what are we supposed to do now?" Harry's response was simply, "Now Albert, just flash. Don't worry about where, just concentrate on transporting us, I've got the where in my head." Even in his pheonix form, Albert's indifference and effortless talent was shining as all four of them were flashed away from the ground they were on to the location in Harry's head. Harry was thinking, well, this is better then apparation...


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder and Catching Up

_**I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the story.**_

Chapter 4: Intruder and Catching Up

Harry, Albert, Hermoine, and Ron appeared in the Order of the Pheonix headquarters at number twelve Grimmauld place. Ron said, "I thought only the secret keeper could tell the location of this place."

Harry replied, "Technically, I haven't told anyone anything. Either way, I'm the owner, I'm sure there's an exception in the fidelius charm for the owner."

"Harry's right Ron. My question is, were you even thinking about that when you lead us here?" asked Hermoine. Admittedly, he didn't but Harry nodded with a sure look on his face and that was enough to convince Hermoine.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound from right in front of them and before anyone else could react, Harry and Albert had their wands to each other's throats. "Put the wand down. This is my house, and that's an order." said Harry.

"Easy there, I mean no harm, I just took my wand out to the direction of the noise. There, you see, my wand is away." Albert put his wand away and Harry turned around to face the direction the noise came from. A body was on the floor and everyone remained silent until Hermoine said,

"Cho? Cho Chang? What are you doing here?" Then Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared from the kitchen and said, "Do you know her?" Harry replied, "Yes. She can stay." Kingsley nodded his head in consent and they all followed him and sat in the dining room. For a while, no one was talking much until Harry said, "So what are you doing here Cho? Better question, how did you find this place?" Cho smiled and answered,

"I was walking around after apparating to this place accidentally, I was trying to get home. Then I found this piece of paper. It said the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place. I figured this had to be Grimmauld Place, and decided to explore and try to find this place. At first, all I saw was number 11 and 13, but I looked down at the paper then looked up again and there it was. I walked in and started to look around but when i got to the kitchen, this man attacked me and that's when you saw me on the floor. That's about all ther is to it."

There was another silence and after what seemed like much thought, Harry said, "Well I guess by now you've figured out that this the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix. But, I bet you didn't know that this is also my house. I don't appreciate trespassers but since you are a friend, I guess i can make an exception." Cho smiled and said, "Thanks Harry. I'm kinda tired, so would it be okay if I stayed for the rest of the night?" Harry nodded and Cho left the room.

Albert was watching Cho as she spoke and found himself quite infatuated by this Cho Chang. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine then turned and began to have a deep conversation with the man called Kingsley. When she left and no one else was looking, Albert slipped out of the room and followed her. "So, do you know where you're going or are you just winging it?" "For the most part, I'm just winging it. The way I see it, I get to find out some stuff about the house I'm staying in for the night." Cho responded. Albert raised one of his eye brows and walked a little bit closer to Cho, so that he was looking almost completely down at her. He said, "Would you mind if I helped, in looking for a room for you to sleep in?" Cho blushed a little and said, "I would like that, as a matter of fact, very much."

When Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Kingsley were done catching up on what was happening at the battle of Hogwarts, they were all extremely tired. Kingsley announced that he was gong home and Ron slumped in his seat. Harry thought 'Hopefully I can finally have a normal life... Well, normal as possible for my situation.' Hermoine broke the silence saying, "Did anyone else notice that Albert is gone? He was just right next to us, now where is he?"

Harry sat up apprehensively and started to look around. He had a feeling that Albert hadn't gotten too far and started to look around the house until he found a sight that made him kind of happy, but at the same time longing for Ginny.

Hermoine and Ron ran over to where Harry was and gasped. Albert let go of Cho and Cho jumped back and faced Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Cho looked nervous and said, "Oh my God Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your house, I'm sorry." "It's okay Cho I don't mind at all, I'll just go to my room and you can continue, really I've got no problem with it." Harry replied. Albert stood there with his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face, but with a little bit of warmth in his face. His electric blue eyes reflecting a bit of long over due happiness, with a little bit of regret and again that unreadability. Ron, Hermoine, and Albert looked at Harry, and Harry and Cho at Albert. He said, "No, really, it's ok, i really don't mind." Harry started to think, 'Electric blue eyes? No way, just like'...


	5. Chapter 5: Albert WD

I dont own Harry Potter or the characters except for Alberto. If this chapter confuses you let me know and I'll explain what needs to be cleared up

Chapter 5: Albert W.D.

Harry got up from bed at 12 a.m. after a sleepless night. His rest was disturbed by thoughts of what he saw yesterday. 'No, that's not what i said,' Harry kept telling himself, but to no avail. He saw what he had seen, and nothing was going to change that. Harry was just sitting up and had his head in his hands. 'I have to stop thinking like this, there's no way that Dumbledore can be inside Albert.'

"Harry! Come down for breakfast! And Albert's gonna tell us everything!" Harry heard Hermoine's voice say. He decided that he should go downstairs and get some answers from his new guest. Harry reached the kitchen to find Hermoine and Ron cooking breakfast and Albert and Cho cuddling by the fire.

"I don't mean to be rude but it's not time for you two to be cuddling, and I'd like those answers you said you would be giving." Harry said. Albert turned around and let go of Cho, Cho gave a look of understanding and got up to help with breakfast. Ron came into the room and Albert said, "If you don't mind, Ron what's your last name?" Ron replied by looking at Harry and Harry gave him a look that said go on and tell him mate. Ron said, "Weasley. My last name is Weasley."

"Just as i thought. Is your father by any chance Arthur Weasley?"

"I don't see the relevance, but yeah, that's my dad... How do you know?"

Ron looked suspiciously at Albert. Albert responded simply, "Just a hunch. If you will, can you call him over, so that I may tell you both the relevance?" When Ron looked at him clueless as to what was going on, Harry said, "Go on, call ur dad mate."

Ron went over to the fire, grabbed some floo powder, and went over to the burrow. There was a long awkward silence while Ron was gone. Albert seemed quite keen to have Ron get Mr.Weasley. In this silence, Harry noticed the scars on his face and the large signs of ageing seen yesterday were gone and instead left a young man, not much older than Harry himself. As if Albert were reading his mind, he said, "You know, I'm about your age, but all these scars make it difficult for people to believe how young I really am." Then Harry had a thought.

Harry asked, "Are you a legimens?"

"Yes, actually, I am a proficient legimens if I do say so myself. It took long enough for you to realize it Harry." responded Albert.

"We're here!" Ron shouted as the flames at the fireplace turned an emerald green and Ron and Mr.Weasley appeared out of them. Hermoine and Cho appeared out of the kitchen with breakfast. Then, the flames burst green and another red head appeared out of it.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted as she came out of the fire and she ran up to Harry and hugged him. They held their embrace for 5 minutes then Mr.Weasley said, "Okay, Ginny I think you should go home. I'm here to talk about important buisness--"

"If you don't mind Mr.Weasley I think she should hear this too. As a matter of fact any other family members that are easily accesable should hear this." said Albert, then he turned to Harry and Ginny and winked before anyone else could notice. "Well, this is all we have right now so why don't you just tell us the story?" asked Mr.Weasley.

"Sure. Has anyone ever told you the story of your aunt Mildred?" Mr.Weasley shook his head and signalized for Albert to continue his story.

"Mildred Weasley was the older sister of your mother, who's first name I was never told. Your grandparents loved Mildred with all of their hearts but they just couldnt afford to keep her, as they were poor and in alot of debt. They gave her away to an adoption center when she was one month old under the condition that she be told her life story when she is old enough, and that she keeps her last name of Weasley.

"Mildred was adopted by an american muggle couple who were on vacation in England at the time and brought back to America. Her american foster parents treated her like a queen until one day when she was one year and a half, her foster dad found out about a plot by to assasinate him and his wife, so they had to go into hiding.

"Her foster parents decided it would be unfair to the child to bring her into hiding with them so they left her with a family that was very close to theirs and left a note with her explaining the child's unfortunate past. Mildred grew up relatively happy until one day at the age of 11, her new foster parents died and she got 2 letters. One was the letter that her former foster parents left explaining that Mildred was a witch and her whole life story.

"The other was a letter inviting her to a world she knew nothing of, the magical world in England, and into Hogwarts. Mildred was of course tempted to go, and snuck on a plane and went to England. This is where she did her first bit of magic, she cast a dissillusionment charm on herself when the plane attendant spotted her.

"When she got to England, she was taken in by the Dumbledore family. No one knew about this living arrangement and the Dumbledores made sure no one found out about it. This is where Mildred met Aberforth and his older brother Albus.

"Both Albus and Aberforth tried to impress Mildred and Albus always did something flashier and it always seemed he would win their wager, whoever snogged Mildred first would win. But at the end of their fourth year, Aberforth asked Mildred to be his girlfriend and she blushed a red as deep as her hair. The thing was they kept their relationship a secret from everyone and did a good job of it. They were together for years and Aberforth even proposed to her and got her pregnant when one day, they got into an argument and Aberforth mentioned that they were only together because of the dare.

"She then packed her bags and returned home to America. Mildred quickly found a job and an apartment and lived contently with her child, teaching him magic and all sorts of things until one day, a run away death eater in disguise who she had a one night stand with killed her, leaving her son the small amount of money which she worked for and a giant mystery of finding his family.

"Within a week, he gathered everything he needed and embarked on a journey to find his family. Mildred Weasley left Aberforth 17 years ago. Her child was one when she left. She named her son Albert Weasley-Dumbledore. He's 18 years old and right in front of you telling you this story."

Everyone then looked at Albert with wide eyes, in silence. "I had no idea... Well I can't have you over here having family to meet. You're my cousin, you are going to meet my wife."

Albert's eyes got wide and started watering and he said, "I'm so happy to live long enough to meet my family, especially with you in my family, Mr.Weasley"

"Nonsense, call me Arthur or cousin Arthur. There's no need for formalities." said Arthur Weasley. Ron said, "What about me, can I call you Mr.Weasley?"

"No, I'm your father and you will call me dad." said Mr.Weasley. Harry was lost in thought. In fact, he didn't even know what to think. All of his thoughts were a mess except for two reoccuring thoughts... What happened to Aberforth after this? That and, 'So, Dumbledore's a uncle?'...


	6. Chapter 6: Hermoine's Grand Discovery

_**I still dont own Harry Potter, or anything but the character we know who it is by now. And I'd appreciate more reviews, that is, if you dont mind. I'd like to know your input about my story, your opinion.**_

Chapter 6: Hermoine's Grand Discovery

"This is impossible." said Hermoine. Harry replied, "Why does it have to be impossible? I mean, it also seems impossible that us, just being kids, defeated the most feared wizard in ages, don't you think so?"

"Harry has a good point, don't you think so Hermoine? I mean, it does seem that in the wizarding world, anything is possible." Ron said. Hermione said, "Oh yeah? Well what happened to the Weasley family signature red hair?"

Ron and Harry exchanged significant looks that gave Hermoine the impression that they obviously had noticed something she hadn't. "What is it? What did you two do?" Harry replied,

"Well, if you haven't noticed, when he stands in front of a bright light, his hair looks slightly red-ish. Any way, the other day i asked him why that happens and he told me that black isn't his original hair color, that red is but he thought he looked kind of stupid with red hair and he did a hair dyeing spell to show me what it would look like red and he was right." Hermoine raised an eyebrow and said,

"I'm still not convinced. I've got to go, I'm going to do some research." Ron watched in amazement as Hermoine stormed off. "Wow, she's amazing. I envy her, she can actually go and do research and we don't even have school anymore."

Harry gave Ron a sideways look and walked off to go to his room and sleep. Mr.Weasley and Albert were talking loudly about how their lives had went and the direction in which they hoped for their lives to go. Ron joined them and soon all were laughing and cheering at Albert's anecdotes about adventures he faced on his way to find where he was at the moment. One about flying with a dragon and a pheonix, the reason he was a pheonix animagus sounded highly interesting to Harry and for a minute he was tempted to go down and join them but instead stayed in bed.

Harry drifted off into a dreamless but pleasant sleep until the door of his room creaked. Harry dove for the dresser where his wand was and pointed it at the door. Ginny appeared and put her hands up and said, "Wow take it easy Harry, it's just me. Really, with reflexes like that you should go apply to be an auror now. Who would've thought, half asleep too..."

"Oh, sorry Ginny, that's usually what happens when I'm sleeping and someone goes into the room I'm sleeping in... So what's up Gin?"

"Nothing much Harry. I was just listening to all of my new cousin's stories and thinking, he's probably evaded death just as many times as you."

"No, by the looks of him, he's been through alot more than me--"

"But he didn't survive a killing curse--"

"But he has deflected quite a few judging by how he did with the one's Voldemort threw at him." Ginny flinched a little bit at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Oh, come on Gin. That's not even his real name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. All of you act like if he's the candy man."

"Candy man?" "Yeah, he's a murderer in a muggle horror movie. He comes back from the dead if you say his name a certain number of times and kills the person who said it." "Oh."

Then, Harry started to tell Ginny about the movie Candy man while Ginny listened, interested and every once in a while gasped. After a while of talking about it, Harry and Ginny were cuddling on Harry's bed. 'Why can't everyday be like this, just me and Ginny, together, talking or anything, I really enjoy my time with her...'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Mr.Weasley entering Harry's room looking for Ginny. Harry and Ginny both got up from their laying positions and Mr.Weasley said, "Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is a nice, deserved moment, but Ginny needs to go home and get some rest. I'm sure I can reason with Molly and have Ginny come over all day tommorrow." he added from the dirty look he recieved from his daughter and the look of longing he recieved from who he hoped would be his son in law. "Okay Mr.Weasley, have a good night. Send my regards to Mrs.Weasley."

"Nonsense Harry, you can drop the Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. you can call us Arthur and Molly, or you can call us mom and dad. Which ever you prefer." Harry looked at Mr.Weasley and said, "Well then dad, send my love to mom."

"Harry, m'boy, I'll make sure I do just that." Albert showed up behind Mr.Weasley and said, "Are we going yet? I am eager to meet my other cousins. That plus Cho has just accepted that I'm leaving, and that I'm coming back and I'd rather leave before she gets the urge to make a scene." The Weasleys, minus Ron, then went downstairs and went to the burrow using floo powder.

Ron found himself in Harry's room with him being bored and Harry sleeping. 'I'm bored... And I miss Hermoine terribly... What is there to do with everyone gone and Harry asleep? Oh yeah, not everyone is gone or asleep..' Ron thought to himself.

He walked around in the hallway until he found himself at a door. Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Cho opened the door and said, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" with an air of amusement and boredom. Ron replied, "Boredom. May I come in?" Cho smiled and said, "Sure" and let Ron in.

They both immediately sat down on Cho's bed (well it was hers for the time being). Ron said, "So, what kind of stuff do you do in here?" Cho smiled again and said, "I mostly think and sleep. What do you normally do around the house?" Ron shrugged and responded, "Mostly just hanging out with Harry and Hermoine." Their conversation lasted about an hour and a half, until they heard a knock on the door.

Ron and Cho both ran downstairs, Ron opened the door to let Hermoine in. "I found something important. You have no idea how important. Cho get Harry, I don't care if he's asleep. Ron go sit and wait with me in the living room." Cho immediately ran off to find Harry, and Ron went and sat with Hermoine. He loved the way she always took charge whenever needed. Ron just stared into her eyes when they were sitting. Hermoine blushed and said, "You know, through all of today, it was so hard to think, I was just thinking about you... Your touch, the silly things you do, and how you try to help so much." Ron smiled and said, "I've felt the same way the whole day. It's been so hard to try and be happy with you not close to me." Hermoine got up from her seat and sat on Ron's lap and started to kiss him when,

"And here I thought you had something to say. Seems like you don't need many words, Hermoine" said Harry, then he laughed at his friends. Hermoine blushed furiously and her face went back to buisness. "Well, yeah, of course I have something to say. I looked up anything about a Mildred Weasley and nothing yielded results until, however, I went to Aberforth Dumbledore himself and asked him about a Mildred Weasley. He just told me to go to the Department of Mysteries and look for myself.

I did exactly what he suggested and I sweet talked some of the unspeakables to let me see some of their records. The trick was they would only allow me 3 questions and I had to ask them for exactly what I wanted in the question I asked and that would be what I got. As you pretty much guessed, my first two questions didn't work out so well.

My last question actually got me good results. The unspeakables showed my a chart and a prophecy. The chart showed the wizards and witches that have been born in England. There was a Mildred Weasley. It also said that her child was born in America, and that it was born to Aberforth Dubledore and Mildred Weasley and it was born as the heir of Merlin. It's too early to get shocked, wait for the next part, then you can.

The next thing that was showed to me was the prophecy, which basically said the heir to the great one will be born before the end of the middle of the year, and cause great change to wizarding society, permanently, either for good or for bad. Apparently, according to the prophecy, it depends on how he's treated and who treats him that way."

"Wow, well then, I guess it was a good thing that I was gonna suggest we make him part of the group." said Harry. Ron was dumbfounded. He quickly got up and Hermoine dropped from his lap. Ron didnt even hear her say, "Hey!" as he paced the room. After a while, he noticed Hermoine on the floor, apologized and helped her up. Ron then said, "Wow... So Albert's the heir of Merlin? I wonder what side of the family he's the heir of Merlin from. I wonder what he's gonna think of that..."


	7. Chapter 7: Realizations

**_I do not own Harry Potter and I dont own any of the characters in it._**

Chapter 7: Realizations...

"Wow... So I'm the..." Hermoine, Harry, Ron and Cho nodded as Albert and Ginny looked amazedly at them. "Wow, so you aren't kidding, or joking, or messing with my head, or anything like that?" "Yes, you prat, you are! It's not a joke or--" Hermoine raised her hand and silenced Ron.

"Yeah, you are. Harry also has something to say to you." Albert was very excited and hurriedly said, "Yeah, yeah, sure." Harry breathed in deeply and said, "How would you like to become part of the golden trio? Except it's not exactly a trio if there's four of us, I think we need a new name, even though we didn't even come up with the first one. How about the second generation of the mauraders, the mauraders 2!" "Thanks Harry, I appreciate the offer and thanks I would love to be! But what exactly are the mauraders?"

Ginny looked at Harry then crossed her arms as if she was offended. Ron said, "You sure are a weird bloke, you don't know who the mauraders were?" when he was interrupted by Hermoine saying, "The mauraders were a group consiting of Harry's father, god father, their best friend, and occasionally, Harry's mother. They played pranks, made mischief and all kinds of things while they were in school at Hogwarts. They also uncovered all of the secret passages in Hogwarts while they were there." Albert said,

"In that case, the mauraders 2 we are." Ginny still looked kind of dissapointed and Harry frowned. Ginny couldn't resist and started laughing. Cho smiled and said, "Wow, Ginny, what's so funny?" Ginny covered her mouth and shook her head. After all, Ginny thought Harry was irresistably cute, frowning or smiling.

Author's Note: It's just Ginny that feels that way, not me, I'm straight.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Albert, or as they should now be called the mauraders 2, sat talking watched by Ginny and Cho. Ginny sighed and Cho said, "What's wrong Ginny?" Ginny looked at her worried expression, and thought to herself, this wasn't expected.

She always thought as Cho as her rival to get Harry's heart, and knew that she knew Ginny thought like that, so she never expected Cho to try and help her if she was upset. Ginny studdered at first and then said, "Well, I always wanted to be part of... Well part of them. They always go on adventures and do reckless, fun things and i always wanted to go with them, but Harry always wanted me to stay saying it was too dangerous and when i would look into his beautiful green eyes i would just melt, and i would give in..."

By this point, Ginny was hysterical. The mauraders heard her and stopped their conversation to listen to what Ginny was saying. Tears were flowing from her large brown eyes as she leaned into Cho who put her arms around her and said consolingly, "It's ok Ginny, I'm sure there'll be your time, where you can have your own adventure and kick Harry out of it. Okay?" Ginny looked up at Cho and said to her, "But that's not it... I just want to go with him, and spend some time with him. Thank you Cho."

Harry looked at Ginny, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Gin..." Harry silently grabbed her by the wrist and Ginny allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. When they were in the hall way, Ginny asks, "What is it, why are you pulling me?"

Harry sighed and put his hand in his pocket and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry that i haven't really had you with me in most of the time i spent around adventuring with Ron and Hermoine. The truth is, it's not that I don't think you could handle it, but we've been through some real pain on our journeys, and if you were hurt, i wouldn't be able to forgive myself because... Ginny, what I'm trying to say is I love you. I really do, and I'd be willing to do anything to spend the rest of my life with you," at this point he got on one knee and continued, "Ginny, I love you with all of my being, and I'm not exactly sure how to do this but," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and continued, "Ginerva Weasley, would you do me the honor of walking down the line with me, of making a new family with me, will you marry me?"

Ginny felt emotion take her away and sweep her off of her feet as she experienced a rush of happiness flood her body so that they came out tears of joy. She smiled a beautiful smile and put her hand through Harry's hair before she found herself in the moment and said, "Harry James Potter, I would love to marry you, to spend the rest of my days on Earth with you, no matter what, by your side forever and for always by your side, where I know I belong. My answer is yes."

"Oh my God I'm so happy for the both of you!" said Hermoine and Mrs.Weasley in unison. They both ran to Harry and Ginny and hugged them so fast that Harry barely had time to slip the engagement ring on Ginny's finger before getting tackled to the ground by Mrs.Weasley and Hermoine. Ginny looked behind the person that tackled her and saw her dad, beaming at her and Harry. Ron even cracked a smile at this wonderful news and Alberto smiled a bright smile that even with his scars looked like they went away.

The only question left was where's Cho. That question was quickly answered as Ginny heard her voice saying, "Leave me some room!" and soon Harry and Ginny were engulfed by the three female's hugs. 'I can't possibly be any happier' both Harry and Ginny were thinking. They both just realized the one they love, loves them back equally. Two questions that haven't been answered yet are where is the rest of the Weasley family and how did this part know to be exactly where they were at exactly that time...


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends

_**Sorry about how long I took with this chapter, I just had a bad case of writer's block and I had to relax for a while. I still dont own Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 8: Old "Friends"

For the next couple of weeks, everyone had fun relaxing, playing around and pulling pranks on each other to the point that everyone was too paranoid to drop their guard for two seconds. One day, Albert, Harry, Ginny, Cho, Ron and Hermoine went out to Diagon Alley. Albert was telling everyone about the time he had to fight two Norwiegen Ridgebacks with nothing but a sock in one hand and a hair brush.

"... So then I'm standing there thinking, 'Hey atleast I'll die well groomed' and one of the dragons is just staring at me thinking, 'Hey so how's dinner gonna be, rare or well done?' so I just jumped out of the way when the other one breathes fire at me and I don't even have my wand with me so I'm weighing my options when the dragon that was thinking about dinner slashes at me. I flew into this huge rock and the other dragon breathes fire right on my back. I should've died right there but I was thinking in my head the whole time declino and I was burned badly but some of it went back and hit him. He must've figured it tickled or something because---"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion in the direction they were headed. "Oh no, what could be causing that?" Hermoine asked, while Albert already took out his wand and walked forward. He peered around the corner and said, "Hurry, come on, there's some hooded guys setting a store on fire!" Albert motioned for them to follow but Harry told everyone but Albert to stay back.

"Harry, come on, are you serious? You're going to need us!" Ginny disputed but Harry replied, "Ginny, this doesn't look like it's gonna take more than 2 people, we'll be back soon and I'd rather not risk more lives than necessary." Ginny simply nodded her head and moved back.

Harry and Albert advanced in the direction of the fire to find two armed hooded figures running away from the flaming wreck. Albert told Harry to get everyone else and put out the fire and he would go and get the people who did this. Harry said, "If I finish soon, I'll go help you out, okay?" Albert nodded and went off on his chase.

Albert saw them run behind a building he didn't quite know, this being his first time in Diagon Alley. He went in pursuit of the two and eventually chased them to a dead end that looked like a gloomier version of Diagon Alley. He looked to his left and saw a sign that said 'Knocturn Alley, Est. Along time ago'.

One of the two laughed a cruel sounding high pitched laugh that sent shivers down Albert's spine and said, "I recognize you, you were the one who fought us with a hair brush!" Albert raised an eyebrow and his wand and said, "Explain your self!" The one who didn't say anything before said in a much more calm voice, "Allow us to show you..."

Right before Albert's eyes, the two men turned into dragons. 'Norwiegen Ridgebacks!' Albert thought to himself. He raised his wand, preparing for the worst. "Milvus Missus!" His spell seemed to do little more than sting the creature before him. Albert started to think 'What do I do, against a dragon...' A giant tail swooshed at him and he jumped back and said out loud, "Well I guess I don't have much time to think." while dodging another mighty blow from the other dragon's claw.

"Reducto!" The banishing spell seemed to be slightly more effective than his last making the creature stagger back a few steps and flinched a little bit. The other dragon tilted it's head back and looked as if it was about to breathe fire on Albert. Thinking quickly, he yelled, "Declino! Sectumsempra!" A huge slash appeared on the dragon's neck. Albert started to descend to the ground a little bit shocked. The two men who transformed into dragons turned back into men and dissapeared. "Were you just flying?!" Albert heard Ron say.

He put his wand down and still panting, he turned around and faced the rest of the group. "I... I don't know. I have no idea how I ended up staying up there for so long, but I'm grateful I did, who knows what would've happened if I didn't." Albert replied. Ginny then said apprehensively, "I have two questions. One, why were you glowing up there just now? Two, what was that spell that deflected the dragon's fire?" "As for your first question, I don't know, I've realized whenever I really am in the mood to fight, and I really feel I'm in danger I gain a hell of alot of power. Shit, sometimes it scares me.

"For your second question, it's declino. I made it up when I realized some wizards and beasts have really powerful attacks and not only would I need to have to pack a punch but I would need a really good defensive spell in order to survive for long around the world. It was made to deflect powerful, concentrated energy. It took months to master, and basically my whole life to master all of the spells I've made, even so, I haven't completely mastered all six of them but when I glow, I sort of lose control of what spells I cast and my judgement is slightly impaired. That explains why I didn't move away from Voldemort's killing cure.

"Also, about those wizards, they were animagi, and turned into dragons, in fact, the very dragons I was telling you attacked me before." Albert finished what he was saying looking very skeptically about what he was saying himself. Cho then walked up to Albert and said, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Albert looked at her and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, all I need is some rest."

"Okay then, we should apparate back home." Ron said. Harry then said, "No, I think we should go back to my house. I'll send Hedwig to the Weasleys and your parents too, if you want Hermoine. Cho, I'll need your parent's address in order to send Hedwig there." Cho smiled and replied, "Thank you Harry but I think I'll just go home now. Bye everyone, I'll miss you all." She then turned around to Albert and kissed him before apparating home.

Albert, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine prepared to apparate home when Ginny said, "I'm not very confident with my apparating, do any of you mind taking me with you?" Albert replied, "I don't mind, since I don't know how to apparate, I would need to transform into a pheonix and flash there anyway so just grab onto my tail when I transform."

They all safely appeared home and went into the living room to discuss what happened throughout the day. Albert and Ginny appeared first and Albert quickly took his seat but Ginny stood and waited for the others. Not even a second later, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine appeared and took their seats. Ginny quickly hopped over to Harry and sat on his lap. "So, what exactly happened back there?" Harry asked.

"I chased the guys who put that store on fire into a place with a sign that said Knockturn Alley. They turned around because it was a dead end and apparently knew who I am. Then, they turned into dragons and started to attack me. I'm telling you this, those dragons, they're impossible to fight with normal spells, but banishing spells seem to work, poorly. Sectumsempra works well though."

"Sectumsempra? How do you know about that spell?" interrupted Ron with a suspicious look on his face. Cho said, "What's wrong with him knowing that spell? What is that spell anyway?" Harry replied, "It's a spell that cuts you up pretty bad, cursed wounds. Ron is right to think something fishy of it, because the spell was invented by Snape."

Albert smiled falsely and said, "Well, I'm bound to learn the spell that was used on me the second I stepped foot inside England. Some random death eater came up to me and tried to use that against me when I arrived.

"My father picked me up and brought me to his place. He explained to me what was going on and why I shouldn't be here and why I should leave right now, and not waste a moment, or the death eaters would know my face and would hunt me down.

"I decided to stay and fight. He wouldn't allow that so out of respect for the man who had been so kind to me, I stayed. He left, I guess to fight at the battle of Hogwarts, which he told me about. I didn't feel settled at all with the feeling of the battle, and since I have the uncanny ability to feel death around me, I guess you know what I felt... So I went anyway, and that's when you all saw.

"So now you know both how I know this spell, and what happened to me after I arrived." Albert's electric blue eyes, so much like his uncle and brother's, twinkled as he finished his last few words.

"Wow, what a story... But, it got me thinking, how's the minstry doing on capturing the remaining death eaters?" Harry said, and got them all deeply engrosed in a long conversation about the death eaters and the minstry of magic until Ginny said,

"Harry, I'm tired, you wanna go up to bed with me?" Hermoine gave a grin that said I know something that you don't know. Harry looked at Hermoine and figured from her look that he should just consent and find out what Ginny wanted. "Sure Gin, come on, let's go. Good night guys." Everyone said their good nights to Harry and Ginny and they made their way upstairs to Harry's room.

Harry sat down on his bed while Ginny started to light candles around his room. Harry said, "So what are the candles for? Better question, when did I get candles?" Ginny turned around blushing furiously and smiling. She walked to Harry, sat on his lap, kissed him passionately and said, "You'll find out soon enough sweetie." She then got up and started lighting more candles. Harry began to wonder what was going on in her mind until she said,

"Are you tired?" "No, not at all, why?" "Good." Ginny then jumped on top of him and their night began...


	9. Chapter 9: Dates SetThe Kidnapped Heir

_**I still don't own Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 9: Dates Set and The Kidnapped Heir

Ron woke up feeling extremely satisfied with himself. He looked down on his bed and saw Hermoine laying asleep with a smile still etched on her face.

Feeling extremely smug, Ron walked out of the door and saw a scene that he would have gotten extremely mad at if it was yesterday and yelled, but not today. Ron went into a full smile and said, "Good morning Harry, Ginny." Ginny's face was drained of all color when she realized that her brother wasn't yelling. Quickly schooling her facial expression into a happy one, she replied, "Oh, good morning Ron. Have a good night last night?"

Ron frowned slightly at Ginny's words. 'Do girls talk about everything together?' he thought then smiled brighter than before and said, "Well, yes. How about you?"

Ginny beamed at Harry and then noticed Ron watching and said, "Definitely." Harry had the most puzzled expression on his face through out their conversation and now looked at Ron and Ginny as if they had sprouted several heads.

'Wow, I've known them almost my entire life and I still don't know what's going on. Unless...' "So, Ron, where's Hermoine?" Harry said politely. Ron blushed and responded, "She's asleep in..." The rest of his statement was inaudible mumbling.

On the inside, Harry was laughing but on the outside, he kept an expression of indifference. "So, shall we go downstairs for breakfast?" Ron and Ginny answered as if they were in a completely different world. They both said, "Oh, ok, yeah, sure, breakfast sounds fine."

When they went downstairs, they walked into the kitchen, Ginny and Harry walked to the kitchen and Ron sat at the dining room table. Ginny raised her wand and magically pulled out a large frying pan and a bunch of eggs and other things to make an omelet. Ginny stared at Harry fondly but she was kind of dazed. Harry looked at the kitchen floor with a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong hon?" Ginny looked at Harry worriedly and lifted his chin to kiss him. Harry shook his head and said, "No, I've just been thinking. Now that we're engaged, when are we going to have the wedding? I already have more than enough gold, even though I'll need a job after, and it's about time I get one. I'm gonna apply at the auror office after breakfast if that's okay. I've been thinking, when is the wedding going to be?"

Ginny laughed a little bit and said, "Harry, you're the greatest. I don't know how I could've gotten so lucky. I think we should have it within two weeks or so, before the Hogwarts school year. That, and I support you fully on your choice of getting a job. As a matter of fact, I've already made an appointment to be interviewed for a defense against the dark arts teacher position at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed and said, "You have the cutest way of calling me a lazy bum I've ever heard. Congratulations by the way. I think you should tell your parents about this. They would be proud of you." Ginny giggled and said, "Yes I should, but I should probably tell them after I know I've got the job. The interview is today by the way. Today is July 30th, right?" Harry nodded his head and there was a knock on the door. Automatically, Harry jumped to his feet with Ginny by his left arm and his wand in his right hand. "Sorry, reflex."

Ginny laughed and told Harry to go get the door. She began to start attending to her omelet. Harry walked to the door and his scar gave a little twinge. 'Strange' he thought as he opened the door and it revealed Cho Chang with a birthday cake half the size as her in her left arm.

"Need help?" Harry said slightly smiling. Cho said, "No thanks." as she walked through the door carrying the cake with one hand. There was a evilish shine in her eye that Harry immediately recognized as the same thing the Weasley twins had when they were planning something. Harry then figured out that Cho had bewitched the cake to be light as a feather.

Harry walked behind her and set the cake down on the dining room table. Ron looked at the cake and said, "It's Albert's birthday? But, isn't it also the day before Harry's birthday?" Cho nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Ginny welcomed Cho and asked, "So, what's the occasion?" Cho smiled and responded, "It's Albert's birthday and Harry's is tommorrow so I came over. Do you want to see the cake I made for Albert?" Ginny said, "Sure," she shut off the stove and they both walked into the dining room and Ginny's mouth opened wide as she looked at the size of the cake on the table. She looked at the cake and noticed it's designs and decided this was a really nice cake.

"We didn't even know it was his birthday!" Ron said appalled that their new friend neglected to mention this. Cho said, "That's because he didn't want everyone to make a big deal of it." Harry raised a brow and said, "That didn't stop you did it?" Cho laughed and responded, "Actually, it did, I just came over to drop off the cake and say happy birthday to him. I've got a job at St.Mungo's as a healer and this is my lunch break."

Cho and the other spoke for a couple of moments until Albert showed up and said, "Hey guys, miss me?" Cho jumped up to her feet and ran to Albert. She hugged him and he hugged her back for about 5 minutes until Hermoine came, said, "Get a room." and sat on Ron's lap. Cho told him happy birthday and he thanked her. Albert then spotter the cake and looked at Cho. "Thank you but didn't I say I didn't want to make a big deal about it?" Cho replied playfully, "You big meanie, I wanted to make a big deal of it. I don't really have a choice now, I have to go to work now so bye." Albert frowned and said, "Okay, fine bye. Have a nice day at work for both of us." Cho smiled and said, "I will. Bye." Cho waved at everyone and walked out of the door. Harry then said, "So, what about that omelet you made Ginny?" Ginny walked into the kitchen and Harry followed her.

They faintly heard Ron saying loudly, "Happy birthday mate, how come you didn't tell us?" The rest the conversation went unheard as Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and when she turned around, Harry kissed her tenderly on the lips but Ginny grabbed his face and began to kiss him more emotionally, hugrily as if there was no where else she would rather be in the world.

After a few minutes they released and they were gasping for breath. Ginny whispered, "Harry..." while they looked into each other's eyes deeply. Ginny then let go and walked over to the stove. Ginny walked over to the stove and picked up the pan with the omelet. She cast a spell on it and it was instantly reheated.

Harry and Ginny ate in the kitchen while the others were still talking. When they were done eating, they walked into the dining room and told everyone about their plans to get jobs, and their marrital plans. Everyone congratulated them and they excused themselves to go to their interviews.

When Harry arrived at the ministry, he was greeted like a hero. Everyone knew his name and were greeting him as he made his way to the auror office. Harry walked inside to see a bunch of wizards walking around listening for disturbing news then leaving and some arriving from calls. He walked into the door to the office for the head auror and his interview began.

He was asked a bunch of questions about past experiences and theory of defense. Then, as he was getting ready for the physical examination, a duel to see if he was tough enough, they recieved a call that Hogsmead was under attack by two fire breathing men. It was an urgent call so all aurors left were going to the scene. They decided to take Harry with them.

When Harry arrived at Hogsmead, he saw two wizards killing people and destroying the village. Harry ran forward and began attacking the two wizards with stunners. None of them worked. The first of the two recognized Harry and said to the other, "Hey look, it's Harry Potter, the boy who lived against that chump Voldemort!" "Well I guess we should make him the boy who didn't live!" said the other.

Harry laughed and said, "You two aren't very clever are you?" Then, the two men started to transform into dragons. The first one shot fire at him from the right and Harry braced himself for the worst when he heard a voice yell out, "Declino!" Harry looked up and saw a man with pheonix wings, glowing and a transparent shield deflected away the fire. "Albert..." Harry said in awe. Then the other dragon made to grab Albert but as soon as it's hands were around him, Harry yelled out, "Diffindo!" and it's grasp was relinquished. Immediately after, the two dragons turned back into wizards.

They both pulled out wands and wordlessly started to shoot out flames. Harry dodged it and Albert deflected it and the three broomsticks got hit. Harry yelled out, "Aguamenti!" but Albert said, "No, Harry it won't work. Those are cursed flames. Declino! They will only go away if you use finio flamma. Gladius!" The wizard Albert was dueling had a huge wound on his shoulder as Albert made a slashing movement with his wand and said the word gladius. The one Harry was dueling was having an even match with him but Harry was quicker and used sectumsempra before he could launch his next attack.

Harry and Albert tied them up and took their wands before leaving to put out the fires. The auror named Proudfoot saw Harry putting out the flames and asked him how to do it. Harry told him the incantation and began putting out more fire.

When they finished taking out all of the fire, the head auror, who at the time was Aberforth, said, "Good job Harry, I guess I'll be taking that as proof that you've got what it takes to be an auror." Harry said, "Look whose talking, I beat Voldemort. You, on the other hand, are out of shape." Aberforth started to laugh and their conversation continued. Meanwhile...

Albert looked around for the bodies he tied up of the people who's wands were in his pockets at the time. He finally approached the spot where he left them in magic proof ropes that knock out the person in them. Out of nowhere, Albert was ambushed from behind and when he tried to yell out a spell, powerful, scaly hands wrapped around his mouth and within seconds, he was out cold...

"Well, I guess welcome to the team now Potter." shouted Aberforth. Harry replied, "It's an honor to work along side the ministry now that it's got a decent minister." Aberforth roared with laughter and said, "You start tommorrow Potter, you barely got the job and you already deserve a break. I expect great auroring from you Harry." Harry nodded and decided to look for Albert.

When he looked around and didn't find him, he decided to check back home. He arrived at home and saw Ginny, most likely waiting for him, asleep on the living room couch. Harry walked up to where she was sleeping and tapped her arm. She awoke quickly and wrapped her arms around Harry feebly and said, "I got the job!" in a small, excited voice. Harry smiled and said, "So did I. As a matter of fact, have you seen Albert?" Ginny frowned and said, "I haven't seen him since he left saying something made him feel uneasy. Ron and Hermoine left to the burrow so I decided to wait for you here. Why?"

A look of horror spread across Harry's face as he realized what had happened. He couldn't believe, another Dumbledore who protected him was now gone. Then he started to think, 'He does have valuable magic, being the heir of merlin, they probably didn't just kill him. Then again, the prophecy may have been read by those dragon guys and they probably decided to kidnap Albert.'

No matter which one was correct, the outcome was not going to come out good...


	10. Chapter 10: Duel of Determination

**_I wish I did own Harry Potter... But I don't so I have to write this. I don't own Harry Potter. I've been asked this question and just for the record, I don't like Cho Chang, I just wanted to know where she went and what the hell happened to her. I'm not into fictional characters, so don't ask. By the way, you'll see what happens to her. Not this chapter and probably not the next, but eventually you will._**

Chapter 10: Duel of Determination

Albert woke up kind of dazed. He noticed that the wrap around his mouth was gone he cleared his throat and attempted to speak. It came out nothing more than a scratchy groan. Albert heard footsteps and immediately stopped his futile attempts at speaking.

"I see you woke up. I guess you've also realized we've taken away your ability to speek. So, how was your rest? Ha ha ha!" One of the men laughed until the other cut in and said,

"That's enough! Cut it out!" The man on the right stopped immediately and the man on the left began to speak again,

"Please excuse my rude friend. He doesn't have any people skills. Him and my other companion brought you here last night and took away your voice so you wouldn't scream when you woke up. The binds that hold you are magical binds that I alone control, or atleast, I've given them the ability to stop you from using magic when it's not me you are serving, or I can use them to cause you pain as I wish. I am known as Pheonix, or Lord Pheonix to these goons. I will be keeping you for a while, I have had a room prepared for a while for your arrival. I see the look on your face, and I take it you don't like it here?"

Albert looked up at the man who claimed he would be keeping him. He knew that getting angry and rushing into his next decision could cause his escape but more likely an unpleasant stay.

"I do find it kind of unpleasant. There's no one I can talk to, well that I can see, and this is kind of a dark place. Besides that, I feel uncomfortable being in the same place as people I want to kill but can't, but I guess you would understand that, and I've got nothing against you, it's them." Albert finished this sentence pointing at one of his captors.

Lord Pheonix then turned to face his servant and said, "Your presence is making my guest very uncomfortable. I suggest you leave, Gravis, and you can take your companion Pavoris."

The man named Gravis immediately nodded his head and left. This left Albert alone with Lord Pheonix. As though reading his mind, Pheonix said, "My servant has left to find his companion and leave this place and yet something still seems to be troubling you. Why is that?" Albert was quickly overcome by anger for a minute and seemed to have lost all rational thought. He said sarcastically,

"Well of course nothing's bothering me, I just met my first real friends and now I've been kidnapped, so everything's great. I'm just fine, after I found a place to rest, after this shitty life walking my way around the world, now I'm stuck in ropes and in some ass hole's place. So there's absolutely no reason for me to be in a bad mood. Any questions?"

Albert ended his last sentence with a grimace. Lord Pheonix smiled at Albert's sarcasm, a cruel, evil smile. "You know, there is one way I'll allow you to leave this place, no questions asked. But I don't think you would take this, since there are two choices. If you win my little challenge, you leave and I won't dare try this again. But if you lose my wager, you will serve me for atleast a month. I trust you are a fairly honest man. Are you interested?"

Albert quickly nodded his head as a response and waited for Pheonix to tell him what the challenge was. "My challenge is... a duel. If you win, you leave. If not, you have to serve me for atleast an entire month. I am not an unfair master, every week I will give you the same chance I am giving you now, a duel for your freedom. I know, you may be against this next part of the deal at the moment but think about it rationally, at the end of the month I will ask you if you would like to pledge your loyalty to me. If you answer no, you will not be killed. Immediately. We will let you return home, and if you get killed trying to stop me, well that's your fault. If you answer yes, I will accept you with open arms. Now, do you wish to duel, or stay a captive?"

Albert didn't need to think to know what to do with that offer. "Okay, I'll duel you. I don't know what kind of outcome to expect, I can feel the massive amount of magic coming from you." Lord Pheonix nodded his head and turned around. Albert followed him and they both took 10 steps away from each other.

As soon as they both hit 10 steps, all that was heard the loud eruption of powerful spells rebounding off of powerful shields and the walls. None of the spells missed their target, but were deflected or dodged. Their wand movements were like a beautiful sword dance and their spells flooded the room with flashy lights that would've blinded both Albert and Pheonix if they weren't engaged in a furious battle.

Albert was panting, his breathing becoming uneven and uncomfortable. He was dodging and blocking and hexing with all of his might and was managing a fairly even match against the man who was facing off against him but one question was ringing in his head.

'Why isn't he trying? He is doing extroadinary magic but I don't trace not even a sign of effort.' Albert's thoughts were correct, as Pheonix was showing off his blindingly fast reflexes, and potent spells that could have possibly blown off all of his limbs if they hit were being casted at an alarming speed. Pheonix was much stronger than he was letting on.

With some effort, Albert managed to get Pheonix to take him seriously by landing a nasty banishing spell that knocked him into a wall and a stunner to his arm that caused him to drop his wand. This would have led to an immediate victory for Albert had it not been for Pheonix's quick wandless magic to regain his wand and the element of surprise.

Pheonix guarded a stunning spell then dissapeared and reappeared back to back with Albert in a flash of fire for a split second. Albert turned around just in time to guard an impediment jinx right before it hit him in the face.

Albert was completely exhausted, panting as he tried to stand straight. Strength started to flow through Albert as he braced himself to fight once more out of no where. He looked down to his hands and saw them glowing strangely. Albert didn't waste time contemplating what it meant as he raised his wand hand once more. "Stupefy!"

Albert sent a stunner at Pheonix which was fiercly deflected. Lord Pheonix said, "I feel a new magic within you, it's not what you were before. Nevertheless, this will just make things more interesting. Not to say you haven't already been doing well, I must applaud your attempt. But I am looking forward to round two."

He raised his wand and sent a powerful wave of evergy at Albert. Albert deflected it. The fighting was renewed but with more vigor and energy. The duel had turned into an all out brawl where any wrong move could result in death. It also seemed like a very elegant dance where every move had a deflection and reaction that was twice as hard.

The duel continued until at long last, Lord Pheonix yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Albert flew to the other side of the room and right into the wall behind up. Albert landed on the floor on his knees and his face looking down. "That was a good fight. However, you will need to advance your knowledge and skill further, but I will commend you for your reflexes." Albert stood slowly and looked up just in time to see his wand fly at him and catch it.

"Heh, I guess a deal is a deal. Plus you beat me, so I don't have much of a choice. I'm yours for the time being." Albert was smiling a grim half smile at who he now worked for. Well as he said, for the time being.

The shadow overcame the doorway to the left, making the person standing there invisible to the untrained eye but it doesn't mean the person wasn't there. This person had been watching for quite some time, and continued to watch as Lord Pheonix called the house elf named Filky to show a shocked Albert to his room. 'He's not a half bad duelist. I've never seen anyone stand up to dad that way. Not that bad looking either, I guess I'll get to know him...'


	11. Chapter 11: The Search Prt1

**_Sorry about not updating for a while, but a bunch of messed up things happened in my life where I needed a friend but all of mine were busy (I mean ALL of those people, there's alot of them). I don't know, usually I don't take stuff like that so seriously but when I didn't get much reviews I thought me trying to write this fan fiction was a mistake. Well, I'm back to my indifferent self so last night I wrote two chapters. Enjoy, and review, I want to hear your input, because I have another idea for a fan fic and if this one goes well, I guess I'll do that one._**

**_I don't own Harry Potter, bottom line, this is a FAN FICTION, key words being FAN and FICTION, especially fiction._**

Chapter 11: The Search Part 1

Ron paced the head auror office around Aberforth, Hermione, and Harry. "Is it possible for a person to just disappear like that, I mean, if he was just going away he would have told us first, I mean he was staying with us!" Ron said, with panic in his voice. Harry said, "Ron calm down, Abe here is the one who lost a son, and you're the one panicking."

Ron stopped pacing for a few moments to say, "So, it's your son Abe, why aren't you panicking?!" Ron pointed at him accusingly until Abe responded, "I know better, I can always choose later to be panicky, now's not the time, now's planning time. Albus had to learn something from me, and staying calm when everything's upside down is it."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Aberforth Dumbledore, thinking about how it must have felt to loose the one he loved, his parents, then his sister, his brother, and ultimately his son. Abe's facial expression was unperturbed, as if nothing in the world would ever disturb him. He bravely faced the losses of all of his family.

Harry said, "We need to focus on trying to find Albert. I'm afraid it won't take a while and those dragon guys meant business. Who knows if they have companions. We have learn to expect anything in the wizarding world. All of us do know magic, incase you didn't notice."

Everyone else nodded in agreement to Harry's statement. They then formed stage one of their plan. Hermione was to do research and look for dragon animagi and any dark wizards who may be responsible for the kidnapping. Ron was to look around the crime scene and ask witnesses about what happened so that they would have a general picture of what happened. Aberforth, as head auror, was to distract the ministry's attention away from Albert's disappearance and basically continue to do his job.

Harry, on the other hand, had to head to places where there were similar occurrences as to what happened at Hogsmeade. Harry interviewed everyone to hear their description of the source of the mess only to find the same response everywhere.

"There were two scary looking guys, they both had wings and came down from the sky. Then, before I could even see their faces, they both transformed into huge dragons. I didn't stick around much longer after that." Harry was beginning to lose hope in ever finding someone who could at least tell them what direction they were coming from, of how their faces looked.

Harry sighed and said, "Thanks for your cooperation, Mr.Ollivander. Have a nice day sir." Ollivander nodded and Harry left the small home. Something else that puzzled Harry was that relatively nothing was gone. Harry thought to himself, 'Is there even a point to all of these attacks?' Nothing of true significance was at any of these sites of attacks and nothing was missing. No one was usually dead from any of these attacks either.

Ron's constant attempts to put the story together were getting just ridiculous by this point. One of his tries involved the dragon animagi being born from dust and wreaked havoc where ever they went. Ron was very hopeless and lost his former enthusiasm to help. Ron went to another witness' home to ask questions and learned something that reminded him why he wasn't quitting.

"I was walking around in Hogsmead with my wife and I saw two men with wings approaching from... let's say south-east? Well anyway, they just randomly rained down with raging flames dancing around them and sent the flames anywhere they could. One of the flames hit... hit... my wife..."

At this point, the man was crying lightly and Ron opened his shoulder and allowed the man to cry freely on his shoulder. "Come on mate, you've got to try and live on without moping, for her sake. I know you wouldn't want her watching down to see you crying on my shoulder. She would want to see a strong man who lives on even with the burden of living for both you and her, one who acknowledges his pain, but can keep going. One who can use a decent drying spell on my shirt before I go to inform my associates of your information."

The man then looked up at Ron. "Thank you, you really helped me today." Ron said, "Don't mention it, I've just got a job to do, and I'm gonna do it." Ron then thought to himself, 'Wow, that was cheesy...'

Hermione was sorting through a stressful amount of paper work thinking, 'When am I going to find something, this is really starting to get irritating. I wonder if anyone else has made any progress.' Hermione let her mind wander off to think about what kind of progress the others may have made. She quickly snapped out of it's trance and began to look through the papers once again.

Hermione kept looking through her papers until she heard a loud crack and turned around to the noise with her wand out instinctively. Ron smiled and said, "Missed me?"

"Ron! You're back! Did you find anything?" Hermione jumped up from the part of the floor she was sitting on and hugged Ron. Ron smirked slightly and said, "Oh, so you care about what I've found more than you care about me? That's a relief Hermione."

Hermione raised a brow and Ron said, "Alright, alright, some guy I was talking to before told me the direction the people were coming from when they landed. The way I figure it, this is a pretty small lead but, it can be helpful, and who knows, by following it, we might get something useful."

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look and Ron said, "Don't look at me like that, I think this is a good plan. Where's Harry when you need him, he always backs up stupid rash decisions..."

Just as Ron was saying this, Harry dissaperated right on the spot where Ron had been just moments before. "Always backs up rash decisions? That's not exactly how you get someone agree with you."

Hermione said, "Harry! How'd your search for the locations go? Things have been horrible here." Harry laughed and said, "Horrible, no one stuck around long enough to find out the direction they were coming from, and I haven't heard anyone's story actually seeing their faces. How about you Ron?"

Ron restrained a laugh before he said, "Actually, I found out how it actually happened and I got a general location of the place. So that's my job and yours isn't it? Ha ha, you're usually the one that's ahead all the time."

Hermione raised a brow into a serious expression and said, "Ron, now's not the time for that." Ron smiled at Hermione then said,

"Wow, I finally do something right, not to mention better than you two and I'm not even allowed to gloat a little. Oh well, I got it out. Well I went to a witness' house and not only did I figure out what happened but I found out that our two unidentified men came from the south west."

Harry responded, "Do you know where to the south west?" Ron went from smiling and puffing his chest out to frowning and demoralized. Ron mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, I know it's south west of Hogsmead&At least I figured that much out myself&"

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, Harry looked as if he was going to explode from trying not to laugh, while Ron's face turned red from mortification and muttered, "Well, at least I got something…"

Harry immediately stopped laughing and looked at Ron. Ron looked back at him apprehensively and said, "What, is there something on my face?" Harry merely shook his head and said,

"It took me this long to realize we could just look for something that seems like a hideout." Hermione looked at Harry as if his face turned blue. She said,

"Harry, that is a ridiculous idea, especially since Ron already suggested it." Ron scowled at Hermione and said, "So you're implying that I only come up with ridiculous ideas?" Hermione said, "Of course not I'm just saying that I already disapproved of the idea when you said it."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron who were having an intense sort of staring contest. He then spoke up and said, "Guys, I don't think this is the time for this. Especially since I had more to add to the idea."

Hermione and Ron both immediately looked at Harry and said, "What?" Harry replied, "Well now that you two are done, I can say what I have to say. What I was going to say is that we could enlist the help of some other wizards and comb the area. We could ask questions to the locals and if any muggles have information, we can just obliviate them after we are done."

Hermione looked at Ron and Ron at Hermione. Harry looked at the both of them and said, "What, do you think it's a ridiculous idea?" Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Wow, you actually turned one of Ron's ideas into a good one. I think we should do that."

Harry grinned at them and said, "Okay, then I think we should go find some people to help us."


	12. Chapter 12:Albert's Journey Prt1

**_Pretty short chapter, but I wanted to make a fight, considering I was pissed the whole time I wasn't writing. Oh well, Let me know what you think if you want._**

**_You know what, if I wanted to write a disclamer, this would be called "One giant disclamer." It's not like I can't do it, my english teacher made me write a page long disclamer before because I corrected his spelling. I mean, I think you get the idea by now, I just don't own this. But I do own $70 my mother owes me._**

Chapter 12: Albert's Journey Part 1: Unexpected Visitor

Albert walked into a room with a king sized bed, lamp, night table, and an arm chair. It was painted midnight blue. The bed was also midnight blue, and the comforters had a big midnight blue lion with a raven on it's shoulder. The bed was placed on the right of the door facing the windows that were across from the bed on the wall to the left of the door. The arm chair was across from the bed to the right from it. The arm chair was midnight blue suede. The black night table was in between the bed and the arm chair.

'Wow, this is literally the nicest room I have ever seen, but, why is he giving it to me? I thought we just established that I work for him.' Albert thought to himself. Filky the house elf, as if reading his mind, said, "Master Phoenix wants his guests to feel as comfortable as possible. Master is a very fair master, and you aren't a servant, more of an employee, if you were questioning why your room is so grand. Also he wishes for me to convey this message to you: make sure you have a good rest. You'll need it."

Albert looked around and said, "You know, I have traveled around the world and I've seen a lot of nice things but this room is really just… I want to say unique." Filky bowed and said, "If master needs anything then don't hesitate to call Filky. All master needs to do is call Filky's name."

Albert smiled and thanked Filky. Filky left the room to Albert and his thoughts. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Most bad guys would've just killed me or interrogated me. This really is strange…' his thoughts being interrupted by the lack of sleep and fatigue from his duel getting to him.

He laid down to find that try as he might he couldn't fall asleep. After a certain point Albert gave up on sleep and just decided to lay face up on his bed and contemplate what might happen to him over the next month. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't be asked to kill someone. Then again maybe I won't get so lucky…'

Just as these thoughts passed through his head, he felt the presence of another person in the room. Whether or not he was fatigued from his previous duel, his reflexes were still fairly sharp and as if he wasn't even tired he quickly gathered his wand and pointed it at the door.

Unfortunately, this stranger had the advantage of the darkness cloaking them from view so without Albert noticing, the stranger sent a stunner at Albert. Albert had just enough time to deflect the shot and leap onto his feet. As soon as he landed on the ground, he felt another stunner going his way and barely dodged it. Albert sent an impediment jinx back at the stranger and the duel began.

The stranger deflected Albert's jinx and sent a banishing charm at the window behind Albert. Albert sent a silencing spell to the door of his room as to not disturb someone's sleep. Albert then quickly moved to a different side of his room as to not get hit by the falling shards of glass. The stranger quickly sent a stunner directly to the spot just to see Albert spin around and disappear. The stranger gasps and feels something firm yet comfortable against their back.

Albert looked upon the stranger he was dueling and saw that the person was a female, about a head shorter than himself but obviously his age. "So, do you want to explain why you're disrupting my sleep, or should I start guessing?" Albert said with a half smile on his face only slightly panting.

The strange girl was breathing hard and staring into Albert's chest determined not to look up into his face or show weakness in front of this extraordinary duelist…


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO HELP ME A BIT!**

**To all the people who read this fanfiction, there are probably alot of mistakes in my typing if you havent already noticed. I'm not too good typing (who am I kidding, I'm a horrible typer) so I'd like to ask, if anyone finds any spelling errors or grammatical errors or anything like that, I'd like to request that you let me know. I work on notepad so I don't have spell check and I don't really have any way to check if I mess up. I'm kinda lazy so I'll skip a paragraph or two when I'm checking stuff like this. Just so you know, a common mistake I make is calling my created character Alberto instead of Albert. His name is Albert, not Alberto, I just sometimes type while I'm in the middle of a conversation and I'll mean to say oh but instead I'll type o. So if you think about it and want to help me out, message me. Thanks.**

**Signed,**

**Luis**


End file.
